


You're My Hero

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Batman - Freeform, Bullied Castiel, Bullying, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate to Love, Kind Sam, Loner Castiel, M/M, Mean Dean, Shy Castiel, Smart Sam, Weird Castiel, at first, at the beginning, cas follows him around like a puppy from then on, dean isn't exactly happy about that, dean saves cas from his bullies, even though he doesn't want anything to do with him, not exactly hate though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean saves the school weirdo Castiel from Alastair. From then on, Castiel follows him like a puppy. It's freaking annoying! Isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure every one of us has already felt like they were annoying somebody. I certainly have. And as you know, inspiration hits in the most unexpected moments.
> 
> So just to make it clear, this story isn't meant to offend or hurt anyone, I just kind of liked the idea of clingy Castiel and annoyed Dean falling in love with each other, so I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Dean's POV**

"N-no, please, don't," I hear a deep, somewhat familiar voice beg from down the hallway. "I won't bother you anymore, _please_ let me go!"

"Shut up, weirdo," Alastair, a member of my football team, replies. I can hear quiet laughter at his words and I know that he's not alone.

I stop in my tracks. They're bullying him again. That new guy from my Science class -- Castiel, I believe.

To be honest, I've never really paid much attention to him; like Alastair said, he _was_ a weirdo... He always stares at people and doesn't realize when he's invading someone's privacy or is simply being annoying. He has no social skills whatsoever and as far as I know, he doesn't have any friends either. Not a single one.

To summarize, Castiel has been the perfect victim from the start, and Alastair was one of the first to realize and act on that. According to some of my classmates, Alastair's been beating him up every day since Castiel moved here, which was about a month ago, and I usually try to keep away. I don't want to be involved in this and I don't particularly want to know about it either, so I planned on staying away from the hallways during lunch.

Seems like I forgot about that plan today though because here I am.

I can't see them yet but I know they're right around the corner. I'm not sure whether I should just turn around and walk away or help Castiel, because on the one hand, bullying is bad and I fucking hate those guys, but on the other hand, Castiel really is _that_ weird and I want as little to do with him as possible.

I hear the metallic noise of someone's head smashing against the locker and a pained grunt and my decision is made. I've never tolerated bullies, much less Alastair and his clique, and I know Sam would be hella disappointed in me if I didn't do anything.

I stroll around the corner casually -- you don't wanna seem too eager to fight while talking to bullies.

"Why don't you take a step back there, Alastair?" I say and cock an eyebrow at him arrogantly. He and his two companions turn to look at me, Alastair's hand still gripping Castiel's tie, slightly choking him. I see Castiel watching me with big, hopeful eyes and I fight the urge to sigh, unnerved. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I don't want to be his goddamn hero.

"Why should we, Winchester? This little fucker deserves it," he spits in my direction and I scoff.

"Shut up, you idiot. He's an outcast and has like zero friends. Do you really think he's worth your time?" Alastair's jaw sets at my words and I can practically _hear_ him thinking. He won't come to a conclusion anytime soon though, knowing his IQ, so I continue talking.

"Seriously, man," I start and come closer, threatening him with my sole presence. I narrow my eyes at him and speak in a low voice, "If I were you, I'd fucking leave him alone from now on."

Apparently, I still have it in me because Alastair's eyes flicker with something like a mix of fear, respect and anger and he lets go off Castiel slowly.

I fake-smile at him and watch the three assholes retreat silently. As soon as they're gone, I roll my eyes and turn to walk back to the cafeteria. I don't get very far.

"Dean! Wait!" Castiel says and I hear his footsteps behind me. I don't exactly know how he knows my name but then again I _am_ the captain of the school's football team, and it's not like I don't know his...

I pick up speed. I really don't want to talk to him; hell, I only helped him because I wouldn't have been able to bare the guilt if I hadn't. But to be honest, he kind of freaks me out whenever he stares at me, or anyone else for that matter. He's just so _awkward_.

"Dean!" he says again and his hand lands on my shoulder. I flinch under his touch and shrug it off quickly while turning around.

"What?" I ask and I sound anything but friendly. Despite my harsh words, Castiel smiles at me brightly, like I'm the sun or whatever.

"I just wanted to say thank you," he answers, letting his hand, which was still hovering in the air, drop and I nod. Hopefully that's it and he'll leave me alone now...

"Well, you're welcome, now if you'll excuse me..." I announce and keep walking towards the cafeteria. I curse to myself when I notice he's following me.

Refusing to acknowledge his very existence, I do what I always do during lunch and go to pick up my lunch tray. Castiel hovers next to me like an excited puppy the whole time, watching my every move with his bluer than blue eyes, and I can almost _feel_ his glowing smile right beside me -- it's unnerving.

Well, at least, he doesn't talk.

After I get my tray, I head back to my table and try to somehow lose Castiel in the crowd. That doesn't work, however. Figures.

I sit down across from Jo and pointedly slam down my tray. She looks up curiously and her eyes soon wander to my left, noticing a certain _person_ sitting down next to me. She lifts an eyebrow at me and I give her my best 'please get rid of him'-look.

"Um... hey?" Jo asks more than greets and I start picking at my food, still ignoring my unwanted follower.

"Hello..." Castiel says shyly but still smiles and I try to ignore the guilty sting his innocent appearance makes me feel. It almost makes me believe _I'm_ the asshole...

No, I am certainly not gonna have sympathy for Castiel. He's been constantly following me around, damn it, he's an annoying bastard!

...Isn't he?

"You're Castiel, right?" she asks and I know the next sentence is gonna be a mean one. I silently brace myself. "I'm sorry to break it to you but that seat's taken. The others will be here any second, so..." she tries to make it sound less rude.

"Oh, I apologize," Castiel says and gets up to stand behind his chair. He doesn't leave though and just stays where he is, watching me, while the rest of my friends and my brother arrive at the table. There's about seven of us and the chair Castiel has been sitting on is still empty. I know that nobody else is gonna come but neither I nor any of the other guys offer the seat to him.

Apart from Castiel basically standing behind me, smiling innocently the whole time, lunch is the same as always. I get a few questioning looks from my friends and Sam but I shake my head, _'_ Not now'. I can explain whatever is happening later.

When the bell rings, I put away my tray, all the while being chased by Castiel. He is unbelievably persistent and I really don't know how to politely tell him to _fuck off_. So I don't. I keep sending him glares though, hoping he gets the hint and leaves. No such luck yet.

I am saved by the bell. Castiel and I apparently don't have the same class after lunch and I'm fucking grateful for that. He leaves me with a cheerful wave and says, "See you tomorrow, Dean." I don't even look his way.

* * *

"Why was that new guy Castiel standing next to you at lunch today?" Sam asks when he sits down in the passenger seat of the Impala. I start the engine and don't answer for a few seconds.

"I saved him from some bullies and he kept following me around during lunch... I didn't know how to get rid of him. Sorry," I say and without looking at him, I can feel Sam frowning.

"Why are you apologizing? And you didn't answer my question. I asked why he was standing behind you, not why he was following you."

"What do you mean?" I wonder and turn to look at him for a second. He _knows_ about Castiel's reputation.

"You could've offered him the seat. It's not like he has many friends he could sit with anyway," Sam adds and his tone is accusing.

"But that's the point, Sam! He's a loner and he's weird. I don't want him to... to... be- _weird_ us or whatever," I explain and even I have to admit how pathetic that argument is.

"Dean. He moved here a month ago. It took _you_ twice that time to find friends at this school. You might be the first person Castiel had any good experiences with so far, so _please_ don't screw it up for him any more," Sam says and I'm about to explain again _why_ _exactly_ being friends with Castiel is such a bad idea when Sam interrupts me again. "And Dean, I know you weren't nice to him, I know how you can be sometimes. And _still_ , he looked at you like you hung the moon. So would you _please_ suck up your pride or whatever it is that makes you react the way you do, and be nice to him?"

I grumble something unintelligible and pout for a few seconds. Then I mumble a quiet, "Alright."

Sam nods contently and I ignore his smug expression as best as I can. Stupid asshole should just shut the hell up already.

* * *

The next day, I head towards my locker, having almost forgotten about the incident with Castiel. I open my locker door, take out my books, close it again -- and jump in surprise. Castiel is standing next to me, smiling shyly, and before I can say anything, he's already talking.

"Good morning, Dean..." he greets and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I promised Sam to be nicer and at least attempt some kind of friendship after all.

"Um, hey man... Scared me a bit there," I mumble and move my gaze away from his. His stare is freaking _intense_ , man.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you..." he says and averts his eyes guiltily. His shoulders slump slightly and the sight somehow breaks my heart a little. Maybe Cas isn't so bad after all. He might be a little naive but that doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing, right?

I can't help but smile at him. "Don't worry, man, no grudge," I assure him and his whole face lights up again. God, it's so easy to make him happy. I suppress an amused smirk.

"Anyway, uh..." I start but don't really know what I was going to say. Just attempting a conversation probably.

"We have first period together," Cas helps me out and grabs my biceps suddenly. "Come on." He starts dragging me towards our classroom and all I can do is blink in surprise. I don't even fight it, that's how bewildered I am.

We arrive in front of the classroom and he lets go off me before we enter. My thoughts are all over the place, ranging from, "What was that?" to, "Why'd he let go?" to, "I shouldn't be this upset about it."

I sit down at my usual table, Cas taking the seat next to mine as if it was the most natural thing. I'm not sure what to make of it... But I quickly find that I don't mind as much as I probably should.

Cas doesn't talk during class but I feel him staring at me the whole time. It takes some getting used to, but by the end of the period, it's easy to ignore. I suppose that's just the way Cas is...

Second period passes in a blur. Cas isn't in this class but he might as well be, the way my every thought surrounds him. He's some kind of unsolvable mystery to me and I'm weirdly fascinated by that. I wonder what that means for me.

* * *

Lunch comes slower than anticipated but when it's finally time, I get my lunch tray, sit down at my table and wait for the others to arrive. My eyes involuntarily search for Cas and when I see him approaching my table, I'm weirdly relieved. I don't know what I expected though, he has been following me around for two days straight and it's not like he has any other social contacts.

Cas smiles at me and goes to stand next to my chair, probably expecting not to be allowed to sit again. I nod towards the empty seat and say, "Come on, no one's sitting there anyway."

Cas's gaze, which has been on me the whole time already, only intensifies and I see the look in his eyes change to something disbelieving. He blinks a few times, contemplating whether I'm mocking him or not, and sits down hesitantly, not taking his wary eyes off me. I smile at him weakly. It is my own fault he doesn't trust me with this...

When the others arrive, they send a confused look in Cas's direction but once I shake my head quietly, they let it go and proceed to act the way they always do.

"So, Castiel... You just moved here, right?" Sam asks and a weird feeling spreads within me. It doesn't take long for me to find out what it is. I'm _happy_ for Cas because he gets included in the conversation.

Cas obviously didn't expect a question to be directed at him and opens and closes his mouth in surprise once before eventually answering, "Uh, yes, actually. I moved here from Ohio approximately a month ago. My father found a better employment in this area."

"Well, how do you like it here so far?" Jo throws in and Cas's expression falters slightly.

"It's been ... okay. It's better now," Cas says with a small smile and sends a quick, almost unnoticeable glance in my direction. I avert my eyes quickly, guilt for the way I behaved yesterday clenching my stomach. I don't really feel like eating anymore.

Their conversation dies down after a few more sentences and Jo's attention returns to the others, who are talking about who-knows-what at the moment. I'm not that interested in them right now.

"Listen, Cas..." I start, an apology at the tip of my tongue but Cas interrupts me.

"I like that..." he mutters and his smile is a shy one. I'm confused.

"You like what?"

"The nickname... Nobody has ever given me one before," he explains and I look at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? Why the hell not?" I ask, baffled.

"I was home-schooled until last year. I've never had many friends, or any, for that matter."

The guilt I've been feeling expands within me at his words. He was home-schooled. So that's why he has no idea about how to deal with school and make friends... My throat is dry and I gulp hard.

"Listen, what I wanted to say was... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, I was a complete ass. I didn't know you and just assumed stuff that wasn't true. I should've known better than that," I admit, having to voice that apology.

Cas's eyes soften but I also notice a trace of sadness in them. "It's okay," he assures me. "I'm used to it. I don't know much about social clues and I realize I am not what most would consider normal."

"But you're so nice!? And you're honestly adorable. Girls should be following you around like crazy," I say and Cas unexpectedly laughs out loudly. I don't quite get why he's laughing but the sound of it is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"If girls were following me around, I wouldn't know what to do with them anyway," he says and smiles shyly. "I'm gay."

"Oh," is all I can think of.

"Are you...?" Cas asks bashfully and I shake my head.

"Not gay. Bisexual," I admit and I'm surprised I do. It's not something I usually tell someone I just met.

Cas exhales visibly. "So I suppose you're okay with me being gay," he says and I nod.

"Obviously," I laugh. "What kind of pretentious dick would I be if I wasn't?" Cas just smiles.

The conversation dies down slowly. I listen to the others talking for a bit, but I can't help but glance at Cas every now and then. I have the feeling he wants to get something off his chest but doesn't know how to say it.

"Dean," he eventually says and I turn towards him. "Are we, um... you know, are we friends?" The question is asked insecurely, genuine concern in his voice, and I smile reassuringly.

"Of course, Cas," I promise. "All of us are your friends from now on. Right, guys?" I ask and even though most of my friends only half-listened to our conversation, they all heard the last sentence and agree without hesitation.

I'm convinced Cas's happy smile could light up the sky.

* * *

Almost a month later, Cas's and my friendship has surprisingly evolved into something real and steady. We're basically best friends now and even though I have no idea how exactly that happened, it probably has something to do with the fact that Cas is totally _awesome_. I'm not quite sure how I didn't see that earlier, to be honest.

For some reason though, he recently started making me nervous. Well, not exactly _nervous_ -nervous because I know Cas thinks highly of me but, like, _grinning at him all the time-can't eat with him present-missing him when he's not there_ -nervous.

It almost feels like a crush.

But it's totally not!

"Hello, Dean," Cas says when he gets into the car and sits down next to me. Sammy is in the backseat, reading some book and ignoring us pointedly. I focus my whole attention on Cas.

"Hey, Cas," I greet him and turn the key in the ignition. The engine rumbles to life and I drive off while starting a conversation about the movie we are gonna watch.

We've already watched one a few days ago and quickly decided that we should definitely repeat movie nights. It was so much more fun than I had expected.

Cas and I keep talking the whole way to my house and I notice Sam glancing at me a few times through the mirror. I ignore it but know that he'll want to talk about it. I just hope he'll wait until later.

He doesn't.

As soon as we get inside of our house and I walk into the kitchen to make Cas some tea while he's waiting in the living room, Sam follows me.

"You have a crush on Cas," he says and it isn't a question. I kinda expected his words but they still take me by surprise, and even though I try to seem as indifferent as possible, I'm still not sure my performance is convincing.

"Nah," I deny it. "He's just pretty awesome and we're friends, that's all."

"Mm-hm." Sammy cocks an eyebrow at me. "You totally do though."

"I do not!" I exclaim, but lower my voice when I realize Cas is in the room right next to us. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Sam ignores me completely. "Will you make a move on him?" he asks excitedly and I shake my head in shock. "Why not?"

"Sammy, I--"

"Do it," he encourages me and sends me a meaningful look, then leaves without giving me time to react. The only thing I can do is grumble angrily.

Shoving the incident to the back of my mind, I finish preparing Cas's tea and walk it over to him where he's already sitting on the couch. He gives me a grateful smile and takes the cup from me, taking a tentative sip before sighing contently.

I smirk to myself and get out the movie.

"Seriously, man, I can't believe you've never seen Batman," I tell Cas while putting in the DVD, and I sit down next to him, a little closer than strictly necessary. "He's amazing. You're gonna love him."

Cas simply nods and turns all of his attention towards the screen.

As the movie passes, I can't help but watch Cas rather than the movie. I suppose it is kinda creepy but Cas stares at people all the time, so I guess it's alright. Also, I don't even really notice that I'm staring because my mind is too pre-occupied with Sammy's words.

Why _don't_ I make a move on Cas? That I do have a crush on him is pretty obvious, even I can't exactly ignore it anymore. He's adorable and handsome and kind, and he likes me! One way or the other. I'd just have to find out if it was the right way.

Suddenly, Cas turns his head towards me, his face closer than it was just a little while ago. Did I move or did he? I can't remember. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the credits rolling on the TV but I can't focus on anything except Cas's eyes. Have they always been this _blue_?

God damn it, I really want to kiss him.

"Dean?" Cas asks tentatively. I don't avert my eyes and just keep staring, mumbling a distracted, "Hm?" My lips are hovering above his and if I just lean in a little bit...

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Cas whispers, gaze not wavering as he stares back into my eyes.

"Mm-hm," is my only response and I slowly lean in to close the final gap between us.

"Good," Cas sighs, just before my lips finally touch his and butterflies explode in my stomach. Yes, explode; none of that gentle shit for me, alright?

The kiss itself is slow and sensual, Cas's lips soft underneath mine, and even though I'm usually one for heated kisses, this one is almost better.

After a few seconds that feel way longer, we part, gasping and still staring at each other.

There's a long pause.

"You know... When I was younger, I always wanted to be Batman," I tell him randomly. "Because he's just a simple man, yet he achieved so much. He's a true hero."

"He is," Cas agrees. "But you're very much Batman to me," he decides and smiles at me contently. "You're my very own personal superhero," he adds and then pulls me into another kiss.

And really, who am I to resist that?


End file.
